The present invention relates to a portable baseball or softball pitcher's training device and method.
Basic pitcher training or practicing involves having a pitcher stand the standard distance in front of a home plate and throw the ball to a catcher.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to provide device to allow the pitcher to practice throwing the ball without having a catcher present. Many devices have been suggested to allow such practice throwing. Many are directed to simple targets, either solid or a hole, at which the pitcher aims the ball. However, throwing a ball at such a target does not allow the pitcher to deliver balls to various areas of the strike zone and obtain immediate feedback of where the ball crossed the plate.